1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the assembly of an antenna reflector and, more particularly, relates to the use of latches for connecting portions of an antenna reflector in a predetermined configuration.
2) Description of Related Art
One conventional communication antenna includes a concave antenna reflector that is configured to reflect radio signals to and/or from a transducer. The antenna reflector typically has a parabolic shape, and the transducer is a receiver or transceiver that is supported at a focal point of the reflector. Thus, the transducer can receive signals reflected by the reflector and/or transmit signals in a particular direction via the reflector.
In some cases, such communication antennas are collapsible so that the antenna can be more easily transported or stored. For example, an antenna reflector with a 2.4 meter diameter can be disassembled into a number of segments or petal-shaped portions. The portions of this so-called “fly-away” antenna can be small enough that, when disassembled, each portion can be accommodated in a standard luggage container for checking on a commercial airline aircraft. In some cases, the antenna reflector can be formed of a lightweight material, such as carbon fiber or another composite material, and the antenna can be assembled and disassembled without tools. Thus, the antenna can be easily disassembled, transported, and reassembled for use in different locations.
The portions of an antenna reflector are typically connected using latches that connect each portion to the adjacent portions. For example, the antenna might have one central portion with a number of peripheral portions arranged around the central portion and connected to the central portion. The central portion can be latched to each of the peripheral portions, and each of the peripheral portions can be latched to its respective adjacent peripheral portions. However, if the antenna reflector is not assembled in the proper configuration, the performance of the antenna will suffer. That is, if the portions of the antenna reflector are not accurately aligned in a predetermined configuration when latched together, the concave reflective surface of the reflector will not be parabolic, and a reduced amount of energy will reflected to or from the transducer. In fact, the misalignment of a conventional latch can disadvantageously affect the shape of an antenna reflector secured thereby and, hence, the performance of the antenna.
Thus, there exists a need for an antenna reflector, a latch for an antenna reflector, and a method for assembling a plurality of reflector portions. The latch should be capable of accurately positioning and securing the multiple portions of the reflector in a predetermined configuration so that the reflector defines a desired shape.